Unexpected
by Olive'sBadDreams
Summary: [Gorillaz 2DOC] An unexpected visitor arrives at Kong Studios. Why is she here and why does a certain bluehaired singer take a certain liking to her? [Discontinued]
1. Prologue

_Prologue- The Gorillaz Story_

'The Gorillaz story is now something of a legend. The tale of a world-storming band born out of the sick mind of a foul-smelling bass player named Murdoc Nicalls. Satan-loving mastermind Murdoc assembled the exceptional band members out of his own unique style.

The good-natured pretty-boy 2-D was made singer after Murdoc's car crashed through the window of the shop 2-D was working in, almost killing him in the process.

Hip-hop hardman Russel Hobbs had been sent to England for his own safety after all of his friends were killed dead in a drive-by shooting. Unfortunately he was quickly tracked down by the unscrupulous Murdoc and recruited as drummer.

And finally Noodle the ten-year-old Japanese kid with no past- a Zen master of guitar. She arrived hand-delivered to the door of Kong Studios in a Fed-Ex crate.

The story of their whirlwind ascent to stardom was controversial. The media frenzy that was their first gig at the Camden Brown house, the sick-figure record deal, drafting in superlative collaborators to record the award winning debut album 'Gorillaz', a fantastic collision of dub reggae, punk and hip-hop and then the subsequent release of a relentless array of top-notch videos. Gorillaz won countless awards around the globe. Then followed by the gob-smacking Brits performance and that trawl of shame that was The Gorillaz American Tour. Like Dresden on ice.

THEN SCILENCE…' -Gorillaz 2005 Pressbooklett


	2. 1: The Unexpected Visitor

_Chapter One- The Unexpected Visitor _

It was storming day at Essex, England. Rain poured down in blankets making it hard to see. High beams were seen headed towards a tall building on a hill. It was midnight, the exact date is unknown, and no one really cares.

A dark figure approached Kong Studios in a sleek black car. The figure stepped out and approached the 'security system' of Kong-a security guard. She thought, 'How intimidating,' and snorted, looking at his fat figure and lazy appearance. 'Yeah righ', like anyone can bomb this place and tha' guard would never get up.' She laughed maniacally. The guard was sleeping but immediately woke up at the sound of footsteps approaching the studios.

"M'sorry miss, visitin' hours 'r over, the Gorillaz need ther' sleep ya know," he said with a thick cockney accent, he coughed and spit into a plastic Dixie cup. (AN: O.O Yes I know.)

The woman looked him in the eye, flinched, and said, "Well ya see sir, one of m' relatives live 'ere n' I demand t' see 'im now."

The guard suddenly realized this woman wasn't any ordinary woman, she was a relative of HIM. He was the satanic worshiper, the bass player, the 'God'. Everyone knew his name; it was Nicalls, Murdoc Nicalls, the founder of the band.

" M'name's Lira Nicalls, now if ya don't mind, I'm goin' t' see m' brother now," she said.

What caught the guard was how she looked. She wasn't as 'dirty' as Murdoc was, she was clean… somewhat. She had pale white skin that seemed to glow in the moonless night, a black choker with a silver upside down cross, dark brown messy hair that covered most of her face, now wet from the pouring of rain, and long, sharp, black fingernails. But the thing that really gave her away was her eyes. Those mismatched eyes, one black, one red. That was what struck him. He opened a black gate that had the words: 'Kong Studios' at the top in haunting letters, and she quickly walked through, swearing madly about how long it took.

She got to the main lobby and sighed, she didn't know where his Winnebago was so she tried the directory. Lira brushed off her black jacket coated with rain, how set utterly loathed it…at times. She had on, a ripped at the edges, red shirt and a black skirt also ripped at the edges, with black boats, and some fingerless gloves that were also black. ( AN: Phase 1 Lira will be basically wearing this everyday…)

'The carpark, how could I be so stupid?' she thought as she traced her finger to the spot on the directory. She slapped herself and dashed into a doorway

Lira looked around and took in the surroundings; it wasn't exactly the cleanest carpark around, noting some litter, unknown stain things, and a clutter of bikes. There were random cars and motorcycles, a door leading somewhere (2-D's room coughs ), and the Winnebago. She turned to it and knocked on the door. To her surprise she heard groaning and shuffling around, she chuckled. He was probably looking for a shirt or something, isn't that surprising. Or he could be or have been…busy. At the thought of Murdoc performing 'the excitement' made her sick and nearly barfed on the spot.

After a few minutes, the door opened to a scruffy looking, sleep deprived Murdoc. She choked on his arrival; she didn't really expect him to come out shirtless. Murdoc looked lazily around and gasped at the sight of Lira, and scanned her from top to bottom. Lira cocked up an eyebrow in the process, how polite, the pervert. He then chuckled and said, "Wha' the blo'y 'ell r' ya doin' 'ere Lira?"

Lira laughed and replied, "Wha'? Is it a crime t' visit m' own brother from time t' time?" She smiled and Murdoc pulled her into a short embrace.

"I'll tell the rest of the blo'y buggers," he muttered and texted each one of them on his cellphone and waiting patiently for them to arrive. (AN: Yeah, I'm really original all right…)

2-D was the first to arrive, since his room was right next to the carpark, and when he came out Lira gasped. Luckily to her relief, no one noticed. He yawned and scratched his hair absentmindedly. 2-D had black eyes, (AN: let's not discuss this issue glares at Murdoc and hits on head) bluish hair, and pale whitish skin. Etched under his eyes were dark bluish-purple circles. Drool dripped down from his mouth but before it hit the ground, was then wiped. He was the singer and played the keyboards for the band. He wore torn a tore gray shirt and bright blue boxers that were wore and fading.

"Wha' is it Muds? Ya got y'self a new girlfrien'? Tha's nice, since yous been takin' all of mine,"

2-D said.

Murdoc blushed and snapped, "NO YOU STUUUPID DULLARD! I'll-I'll tell you later Stu-pot…"

Something inside Lira clicked, she didn't know why but something about this man was interesting, very interesting. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know _all_ about him…and possibly something else.

The next to arrive was Russel Hobbs and Noodle. Russel was a large black drummer with pale white eyes. He was wearing a nice matching maroon pajama set and had a hat on with a pinball thing at the end. He was smiling sweetly and looked at Murdoc, "Who you got there Muds m'man? Is she yo sista or sumthin'?"

Noodle looked at Lira and smiled, she was a small Japanese girl that didn't know any English but 'Noodle' so the band named her that. She had short black hair and squinty eyes and was the guitar player of the band. She had on a short kimono of dark purple that had monkeys on them; it also had Japanese lettering. She bowed at her politely.

"Okyaku-san, irasshaimase " Noodle said. (_"Welcome visitor")_

Lira knew a few things about Japanese and smiled at Noddle.

"Kobanwa uhh…" Lira didn't know this girl's name, she blushed at the awkward pause.

"Nudoru! Noddle-chan!" Noddle said and danced around Lira.

"Noodle-chan, tanoshimu?" Lira asked. (_"Having fun Noodle?") _Lira chuckled.

The rest of the Gorillaz looked at the two confused and dazed.

"Hai Lira-sama!" Noodle said and took Lira's hand, moving there's slowly in a swinging motion.

Lira looked at her. She wondered how she knew her name. There may be more to this girl than she thought.

"Uhh, are you two done with ya talkin'?" 2-D said slowly.

Noddle nodded.

"So, whatsa' name doll?" 2-D asked, her looked at her and waited.

"Lira-Lira Nicalls," she stated and held her tongue out wildly. Surprisingly, this tongue looked like Murdoc's, long, pointy, and dark colored except hers was a tad bit smaller. (AN: THANK THE LORD!)

"So she is Murdoc's sista! C'mon everyone let's celebrate!" Russel shouted and hugged Lira. Lira moaned and whispered, "R-r-rus! Too much huggin'!" Russel let go and Lira panted and gasped while clutching her ribs.

Murdoc groaned, "But it's 1:00!"

Noodle looked at Murdoc and frowned. Murdoc stared at her, struggling with her almighty cuteness. Much to Noodle's delight; the Satanic Murdoc gave in.

"Awight, awight, I give in…" Everyone laughed and walked out of the carpark.


	3. 2: Ice Cream Party!

_Chapter Two- Ice Cream Party!_

Noodle screamed gleefully, grasped Lira's hand tighter, and skipped over to the lift and punched '1' when Murdoc and 2-D came in. Russel took the stairs since everyone was in the lift and it couldn't possibly fit him.

When the lift came to their stop, Noodle grabbed Lira's hand and sped off to the kitchen.

"Noodle-chan! NOODLE-CHAN! Yame! YAME!" Lira yelled and Noodle stopped suddenly and sent Lira unwillingly into the door. (_Stop! STOP!)_ Murdoc and 2-D stared stunned at the impact and surprised that they didn't hear any cracking.

Noodle gasped and helped Lira up. Lira was grasping her forehead and groaning, "Noodle-chan…baka, kime." (_Noodle, focus idiot…)_

2-D ran over and opened the door, "Sorry Lira-love, Noodle's a bit…uhh…ene'getic."

Lira blushed slightly at the sound of, 'Lira-love.' It sounded so…so…so…Lira snapped back to reality, what was she thinking? She probably looks scary to him! Mismatched eyes, long tongue, Satanist! What would HE find in HER? But she could dream right?

Lira and the Gorillaz filed into the kitchen and sat down around the table, except Russel. He smiled as Lira came in and said, "You like Neapolitan Lira?" She nodded. 2-D looked at Russel and asked, "Bu' how did you get in 'ere an' we-" Russel shook his head, "I'll tell ya later 'D." Russel scooped out Neapolitan ice cream into some lavender bowls. (AN: Don't ask…) Noodle bowed and snatched a spoon and dug in.

"So..." 2-D said trying to bring up conversation, " 'ow old are you?"

"Uuuuhh… aroun' twenty-two or sumthin' I don' know," Lira replied and ate some ice cream.

She saw Rus and 'D staring at her and decided to clear it up after a big gulp, "We're not real-REAL brother n' sister, we're 'alf siblin's. We gots'a same father." She closed her eyes; she was getting a brain freeze, isn't THAT special? (XD)

Noodle looked outside at the landfill and said, "Hoshi ga pika pika hikatte iru."

Murdoc dropped his spoon unexpectingly and said, "Wot tha' bloo'y 'ell did she say?"

2-D nodded, "She like Poke'mon on sum'thin?"

"She said, ' The stars are twinkling,' ya know… and I have like a question or sumthin', where am I gonna go t' sleep?" Lira looked at Murdoc and 2-D for guidance.

Murdoc glanced at Noodle and said, "Since YOU know blo'y Japanese, you can stay wit' Noodle."

"NUDORU-DA!" Noodle screamed and grabbed Lira's arm and rushed her out of the kitchen. Faint screams and groans could be heard and were obviously Lira's.

"Noodle's really gotta control tha' sugar rush," Russel said and shook his head. 2-D just dropped his spoon and stared as the kitchen door swung back and forth and finally shut.

After a few turns, they came to a door marked with the number: '17' in red. Noodle pushed the door open and revealed a room with a nice window, Japanese lanterns hanging from the ceiling, samurai armor, a few posters, and a small bamboo mat with a pillow on the ground. (AN: Sorry if this wasn't what it looked like in phase 1, I didn't learn about the Gorillaz until phase 2…so bare with me! .;;; I'm using her phase 2 room as a reference.)

Lira looked around and sat on the floor and rubbed her arm, she swore under her breath. Noodle looked at Lira and frowned, "Gomen nasai, Lira-sama, gomen." (_Sorry Lira, sorry!_) She smiled and waltzed over to her closet and pulled out another mat and pillow and threw it to the ground three centimeters next to Lira. Lira looked at it closely and chuckled. The pillow had 2-D's face on it and was surrounded in pink. She pointed to the pillow and looked at Noodle questionably, "2-D-kun, nani?" (_2-D? What?_)

Noodle laughed and ran out of the door and into the first floor lobby. Lira sighed and shook her head.

"She's a strange one all righ'," and smoothed out the pillow. "Wonder why she chose this…"

She heard a knock at the door and looked up. She turned the pillow facedown and asked, "Wot?"

"Uhh Lira-love, it's 2-D…you need anytink?" 2-D opened the door and looked at her.

Lira shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine…but you could do one thing…" She smiled evilly.

2-D looked at her nervously, 'I know tha' look,' he thought. 'Looks jus' like Murdoc, she does. I hope _SHE _don't kill me, she's pretty too.' "Wha'?" he asked cautiously and prepared to back away.

"You can give me a tour 'D, startin' now!"


	4. 3: Tour Guid 2D and the Practice Disast

_Chapter Three- Tour Guide 2-D and The Practice Disaster!_

2-D looked at her, obviously very confused, but she grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door.

"Well uh, let's start with uh my room…" he looked at her nervously and laughed. She was gripping his arm and was dangerously closed. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. Something stirred within his stomach. He gulped slowly. 2-D led her to the lobby, out the loft, into the carpark, and into his room.

"It's really messy…sorry," he apologized and opened the door. 'Eh, let's hope she doesn't think I'ma slob, wait she grew up wit' Muds…neva mind.'

"Nah, it'sall righ', you should 'ave seen mine…it was chaos." She laughed and walked in.

2-D's room had keyboards hanging from the walls, a messy bed with pinks sheets and red pillows, socks and underwear scattered around, a green condom, and a green bottle of liquor. Hanging on the walls where posters, keyboards, pictures, and various other things. Spread across the dark brown carpet were painkiller pills and cigarettes everywhere. There was a Tibet shrine towards the end and there was candles and stuff around there. Lira looked around and sat on his bed. She looked at a picture taped to his lamp on a dresser near his bed, and pointed to it, "Wha's this?" She pulled it off carefully and studied it. It was a black and blue picture of some girl, quite ugly actually.

2-D gasped and snatched it from her hand and ripped it into shreds.

"Tha's er…Paula…let's not talk abou' 'er…" He threw it to the floor and stepped on it, he didn't want to see that face ever again looking up at him…it gave him nightmares…it made him sad and lonely. Why? Why did he-?

Lira looked at 2-D and hugged him softly; he gasped and felt hotness on his face.

"Ex eh, well we can leave this room 'D, it'sall righ', we 'ave others ya know?" She smiled, got up and faced the door. As she was going to walk out she stopped and turned around and stuck her head in through the doorway, peeking in slightly.

"N' besides, she's got buckteeth, 'ow much can ya miss 'er?" She chuckled.  
2-D looked at her sadly and repeated, "Yeah, 'ow can you…" Lira walked out of the room and into the carpark, looking around at the place. Little did Lira know a tear went down his face. He still, deep down, loved the girl that broke his heart.

Lira yawned, "This place is 'uge! How do ya guys get aroun' 'ere?"

2-D grinned and showed the few teeth that he had left, "'O, we 'ave our ways…Wait! I almos' forgot. We gots'a practice today! C'mon…" He ran towards the desk room, Lira ran after him but struggled to keep up.

"You're late dullard, wot took ya so long?" Murdoc said and looked him in the eye causing 2-D to back up to a wall.

"Awww Muds, I was showin' Lira aroun' I'sall!" 2-D looked fearfully at him and winced, he was going to be killed today.

"Lies probably," growled Murdoc as he walked towards 2-D, growling and grumbling and saying things that no one could understand. He clenched his fist and stopped; 2-D heaved a big sigh. He shouldn't have done that.

Murdoc punched 2-D in the jaw and sent him flying into a keyboard knocking him to the ground.

"Aww Muds, c'mon man! Don't be trippin' like that! 'D's was jus' late a little, c'mon!" Russel said and tried to hold Murdoc away from the trembling 2-D.

" 'LATE A LI'LE' RUS? 'LATE A LI'LE?' 'LATE A LI'LE' MY BLO'Y ARSE! 'E WAS GONE FOR TWO BLO'Y 'OURS! I'M GONNA GET YOU STU-POT! I'M GONNA SEND YOU T' 'ELL! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! LET ME AT 'IM! RUS LET ME DOWN YOU FATARSE! C'MON!"

Lira knocked at the door and came in, she startled Murdoc who was running at 2-D and tripped, sending him face down into the dusty carpet.

"A-how," was heard from the carpet and Lira stepped on Muds' head on her way to 2-D sending him further into the dusty doom, making him choke from the taste and smell.

Lira helped 2-D up and looked at Murdoc hatefully, she was disgusted with Murdoc's actions and what he did to 2-D. She sighed and placed her arms on her hips, "So this is band practice eh? My blo'y arse."

Murdoc looked shamefully down as Lira smirked and continued, "Go on, I won't interfere with your 'musical fusion' and 'uncontrollable energy'." She rolled her eyes and sent Murdoc a death look, "Please, I can't leave 'D alone fo' 5 minutes n' 'e gets beat up by m' brother…"

The rest of the practice was awkward, they were playing some parts of 19/2000, the vocals and bass were preformed and they sat down and edited it away. Lira looked at the clock and sighed, 'When is this gonna be blo'y ova?'

The band also listened to 'Clint Eastwood', which they had recorded earlier and tweaking parts of it. After what seemed like three hours, the band decided to call a break when Murdoc grumbled that he had to go to the bathroom. Noodle jumped off her stool and went into another room to find her gaming helmet, 2-D rushed to his room to find some painkillers, and Russel went to his room for some snacks, leaving Lira all alone in the room. Lira smiled evilly and snatched Murdoc's bass. Turning it around slightly to look at it from all angles, she shook her head, it was practically trashed and not in that great of shape but she played a few tunes to it. She made a note to herself as she played to get him a new one for his birthday or something, he would enjoy it…she hoped.

Noodle came unexpectingly into the room, looked at Lira with delight, and hugged her. Lira looked down at her questionably but soon embraced the hugging princess. Noodle complimented Lira on how well she played and asked to play another in Japanese. Lira shrugged and played some made up tune of her own, but didn't know that 2-D and Russel was outside staring at her. When she finished, Lira heard clapping and 2-D whistling at her and blushed.

"I din' kno' you could play bass Lira!" 2-D said but was shoved aside, "OOPHHH!" by Murdoc who looked at her and snarled hatefully, "Wot r' YOU doin' with me bass?"

She smirked and let out a cough; "You're bass? I bought this fo' you when you left, I taught you mostly n' I'm bet'er than you in ev'ry way so it's my blo'y bass!"

Murdoc grumbled but Lira gave it to him anyway who snatched it from her and stroked the thing preciously like it was a precious jewel or ring. Lira winced and backed away slowly, turning around and choking.

Note to self, never touch that bass again, when she regained mortality, she turned around and sat down. Her legs were folded casually and she slacked her arms back at an angle that was very stylish.

"N' besides, I 'ave 'n idea fo' Clint Eastwood."

AN: Sorry it's a bit short but I couldn't really add that much to it...I'll make my chapters longer don't worry!


	5. 4: Lira's Marvelous Idea

_Chapter Four- Lira's Marvelous Idea_

The band looked at her, stunned that Lira was even paying attention to the song, let alone call it crap and waltz out of the studio.

"Well fo' star'ers, maybe you could start it off with a evil laugh, Murdoc's o'course, and then start playing the song. Then, Del comes out of Russel's hat n' starts rappin' n' Murdoc runs away since gorillas are comin' after 'im. Tha's Del's doin' obviously. At tha' end, Noodle kicks ther' ass n' the song ends," Lira stated and started to play with one of the antennas coming from Noodle's helmet.

2-D drooled and shook his end, "Tha's wicked Lira, how'd you cum up with tha'?"

Lira shrugged, "Ice cream?" She laughed.

Murdoc looked at her helplessly, "WHY DO I 'AVE TO BE CHASED BY BLO'Y GORILLA THINGS! WHY CAN'T IT BE STU-POT!" Murdoc pointed to 2-D with a fierce look in his eye that made 2-D shrink in his seat in fear.

Lira smirked, "'Cuz it's mo' 'ilarious with you runnin' than 'im. 'nuff said, let's go get sumthin' to eat, I'm starvin'!"

* * *

Thunder rolled, rain poured down on Kong Studios. A relentless storm that lasted the night plagued Lira with no sleep. She tossed and turned on the floor in Noodle's room but just couldn't get comfortable. She sighed and sat up on the mat and pulled her pants on and smoothed out her tank top.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened the door and made her way to the kitchen, maybe a little water or something would help her sleep. Better yet milk, she heard from mothers that that helped, a glass of milk before bedtime, and some biscuits (cookies). She smiled; it had been so long since she one. Lira opened the fridge door and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek. Inside lingered a brain, a severed finger, a cucumber, an eyeball, some fruits towards the back, some ham and beef, and an intestine? (AN: What IS that? O.0)

She closed the door and panted slightly, 'Note to Lir', don't eva' go in ther' again!' She looked up to see Russel come in and grab a glass and filled it with sink water.

"You can't sleep Lir'? Sorry 'bout tha' fridge, freaky eh?" He smiled and offered the glass to her.

She grinned gratefully and took the glass and drained it in one gulp, she gasped and looked at Russel and blushed.

Russel chuckled, "I'm gonna go back t' m' room, you can stay here if ya want. Later." He waved and yawned, clutching a teddy bear with one eye missing. Lira waved back to him and sat down coughing slightly. She looked out towards the landfill and watched the lightening making the landfill flash like a scene in one of 2-D's zombie movies. Shuddering and rubbing her hands frivolously up and down on her shoulders; she put her head to the table and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep…

Lira dreamt of her being in the Gorillaz instead of Murdoc, getting all the glory while he was lurking in the backround. She also got her 2-D, and when they finally kissed…she felt someone shake her.

A cheerful Noodle waked Lira with green tea in her hands, waving at her with a large grin etched upon her face. Lira yawned and took the tea gratefully, hoping that she wasn't blushing from her dream. She sipped calmly and looked around. 2-D wasn't up yet, neither was Murdoc, it was only Russel, Noodle, and herself.

After Lira finished sipping, Noodle announced, " Lira-Sama nomu! Lira-sama ureshii, hai-deska?" (_Lira gulped! Lira's happy, right?_)

Lira shook her head slowly. Noodle returned the gesture with a puzzled look, "Nani Lira-sama?" (_What Lira?_)

"Lira-sama, uhh… iye ureshii, Lira-sama inki-na," and placed her mug down and looked at her legs. "I feel like I'm takin' advantage of you, m'sorry…I think I should leave. Also, I've done things that I know I shouldn't have..." (_Lira's not happy, Lira's dreary._) She pushed her chair in and got up to leave.

Noodle looked at her and spit out most of her tea, Russel looked at her and sighed. He came over, placed his right hand gently over her shoulder and said, "Nah Lira, you're da best man, you came up wit' a lota stuff fo' da band, Murdoc'll be mad if ya leave now. N' besides, ya make 'D feel happy. You did nothin' man, what'cho takin' 'bout?"

Lira blushed madly and looked down. It was true, he wasn't taking as many painkillers with Lira around and he did seem more cheerful but still, she wasn't just here for Murdoc. Noodle patted her on the back saying, " Kudaranai koto wo iwanaide, Lira-sama." (_Don't talk rubbish, Lira._) She hugged her, "2-D-kun taikutsu, demo Lira-sama yasume yorokobu 2-D-kun." (_2-D's always down, you relax him with happiness Lira._)

Lira smiled but frowned soon afterwards, "But one thing, I wan' m' own room-"

2-D yawned and entered unexpectingly, "Theres'a room next t' Noodle, 'ow 'bout ther'. Noodle n' Rus' can go n' shop fo' stuff while you stay wit' us fo' tha' Clint Eastwood video." He stretched his arms a little and sat stood next to Lira.

Noodle jumped up and took Russels hand as they walked out of the room. Noodle smiled mischievously, she had a few ideas for Lira's room and she was going to like it, now all she needed was Alan the Interpreter to translate her sayings so Russel could understand. They didn't need him much since Lira understood.

As they left Lira leaned her neck from side to side making cracking noises and moaning slightly, sleeping with your head on a table was not fun or comfortable.

"So 'D did ya 'ear the conversation?" Lira asked with a crack from her neck.

"Eh, sum of it, it wen' mos'ly in one ear n' out the otha'," 2-D laughed as Lira cracked her neck sharply and swore rubbing it. "Why ya ask Lira-love?"

"Oh nuthin', jus' curious is'all. Jus' curious…"

* * *

_O.O What was Lira talking about that something that she did? What do you mean she isn't just here to visit Murdoc? FORESHADOWING! Whoops, I'm not supposed to point out that I'm foreshadowing... .;;; I'm smart..._


	6. 5: Lira's New Room of Doom!

_Chapter 5- Lira's New Room of Doom!_

_(AN: Blo'y 'ell tha' rhymed! O.O)_

Lira and 2-D went into the Studio Desk Room, Murdoc was already there fiddling with some controls to the song he was listening to. The two brought up some stools and sat down. Murdoc looked up from his 'work' and popped the tap out and put it aside him, the label was unreadable for it was smeared and blurry and Murdoc's handwriting was really 'readable' anyway. (AN: It was 5/4 actually, I LURVE that song!)

Murdoc looked at Lira seriously and rested his hand beneath his chin, "You do know this'll take money, it don't grow on blo'y trees." He blinked and held out a tape marked, 'Clint Eastwood' with a bright blue label.

"This'll also take time, we still got otha things t' do Lira, we can't just mess around wit' one li'le video," he exhaled deeply and waited for her to say something.

Lira smiled, "I know, ya all need t' stop spendin', I'll 'elp n' supervise t' video n' I'll 'elp wit' others too. I can also balance your schedule Muds, 'D's fine, but you need 'elp wit' wha' ya do wit' ya freetime." She looked at the Clint Eastwood tape in Murdoc's hand, took it, and popped it in a player and listened to it carefully. She took it out and handed it to a madly blushing Murdoc who snatched it madly and muttered something while putting it away next to some other tapes marked, '19-2000,' 'Rock the House', and 'Tomorrow Comes Today'.

"When do ya wan' t' start it?" she asked and stretched in her seat, looking at the tapes with great interest.

Murdoc looked up from the tape, "Probably when Noodle and Rus' get back, it'll be easier…" He yawned and got up from his chair, "I'm gonna go back t' the Winne' n' sleep, I'll need some sleep t' think straight."

As soon as any trace of Muds was gone, Lira whispered to 2-D, "Or 'e's gonna get another strippa'."

The two bust out laughing, clutching each other for support.

Russel and Noodle looked around in a store that sold furniture and other wacky things. Noodle had given a list to Alan to translate, and on that list (in Alan's handwriting of doom!) was:

_Lira-sama should have a black and red themed room with fire and candles with an iron mirror and bed. It should be more towards the evil side and she can get posters and things for the red, black, and gray walls._

Russel personally thought that the 10-year-old wonder was a genius, Lira clearly liked those colors and she probably like fire. But not in a pyromaniac way, but yet again who knows. Murdoc set fire to cats; she may set fire to crosses or something. He shuddered, Lira seemed too sweet to be a Satanist, she wasn't THAT evil, but her stare sometimes sent him chills down his back and her voice was hoarse and rough-but enough of that. Although, she did say that she did something bad...

Also, he was walking down Manchester and saw a wanted sign and a large sum up for her head, maybe she wasn't as nice as he thought she was.

Noodle pointed to a red and black dresser with flames and skulls on it and next to it a matching bed and furniture set.

Russel patted the short Japanese woman on the head, well her helmet that was on her head-but still her head. He gazed at them for a while and announced, "Perfect Noodle, this is just perfect fo' Lira." He looked at the prices though and gasped, if they could afford it…

* * *

Lira grabbed a notebook that Noodle had gave her and sat down on a chair in the Studio room and played 'Clint Eastwood' again. She let ideas flow, and ripped off the page and placed it to the side. She then took out '19-2000' and listened to it, and it hit her. Lira knew what would happen, and she would tell them soon…as soon as 2-D came back from getting his painkillers and when Murdoc was 'fully-rested', her arse. She lay back in her chair, she couldn't believe that she had been with them for a week, it seemed like a month. She laid the notebook and the pencil down and yawned. It was around 11:30 (PM), she might as well get some sleep. 

Lira felt someone poking her arm, she groaned. She had had the greatest dream…but she wouldn't think about it now for fear that her face would blush like a tomato.

"Lira-sama! Konnichiwa!" she heard Noodle's cheerful voice say. She got up slowly but was blindfolded by the Ice Princess.

"Noods, is tha' you?"

"Hi! Nudoru-da!"

"C'mon Lira-love, it's time t' see ya new room…it's blo'y wicked jus' so ya know, " 2-D said and took her hand and led her out Noodle's room, down a corridor, and into another room. She felt someone untie the blindfold, as soon as her eyes were free from the itchy material and fully adjusted she gasped.

The room was stunning. The North wall (what she's facing) was black, the East and West were red, and the South was gray. Inside was a black iron bed with black and red sheets with gray flames, her carpet was a dark gray and beside her bed was an iron mirror with a dresser set and on the opposite side of the bed was a wardrobe. Around the room were things from other people's rooms, one of Noodle's lanterns was hanging and swaying with the gentle breeze coming from a window overlooking the landfill. Also, 2-D had brought one of his keyboards that was set next to the window and glistened as if it were brand new. Murdoc had brought one of his Satanist crosses, which hung above the bed and set a shadow over it, making it looked scary and haunted. Russel had brought a red and black lava lamp that sat on the dresser beside the mirror.

Lira stood there stunned, "Tank you guys so much! This is so-" Lira was caught up by Noodle hugging her tightly which was followed by Russel and 2-D. Murdoc stood awkwardly watching them and threw his hands up, "Hell, if ya can't beat 'um join 'um." He reluctantly hugged Lira too.

As soon as they pulled out, Lira announced, "I gotta new idea fo' a music video!"

Murdoc looked at her playfully, "Not anotha! Surely, you gotta stop that brain of yours Lira." He hit her on the shoulder softly and stuck his tongue out.

"Ya Lira-love, we need a break too ya know," 2-D said and walked up from behind her and hugged her waist while setting his head on her shoulders. Lira blushed slightly and Noodle laughed.

"Oi! Lira-sama, 2-D-kun! AHAHAHA!" she ran around them singing and dancing as the rest of the band laughed as 2-D and Lira turned a deep scarlet, exchanged awkward glances and slowly walked away.

Muds laughed as well and pointed at Lira about to explode with embarrassment.

Russel looked at the two lovebirds and shook his head. He walked out thinking, 'They're perfect fo' each other. I'm happy that 'D's happy and Lira's real nice…real nice, it's suspicious…'

* * *

_AN: 2-D's getting feisty with Lira isn't he. Naughty, naughty, 2-D…you can't do that…yet... :D_


End file.
